Nightmare Paradice
by mkp2008
Summary: Two years ago Joe disappeared, now reunited with the others Joe and his freind suspects someone else has somthing to hide... but what? Eventual character death.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything associated with it. I do own  
all of the OC's except Benjamin (Benji) he is just a play on the Australian  
version of Genii.  
**_sound_**  
"" – talking  
'' - thinking

Extended Summery

Two years ago Joe disappeared leaving only a bloody ravaged scene behind.  
Now two years (to the day) later the DD's set foot on a tropical island  
only to find Joe and his 'new' life. But one of his friends is suspicious  
of the DD's. They think one of them has something to hide. But no believes  
it until it's to late... now with dead bodies (some strangers, some closer  
than friends) showing up dead can they figure out who it is and stop them...  
or will they all suffer the same cruel fate?

A chilled wind blew over the camp fire that illuminated twelve children's  
camp circle. Well eleven of the children that was. They were all out side  
laughing enjoying each other's company, ignoring the wind and the oncoming  
storm it signaled. The twelfth sat inside writing on a piece of old-  
fashioned parchment. Candle light illuminated the small wooded room they  
sat in. The light as it was didn't bother the person, it only helped set  
the mood for what they were writing. The person warily rubbed there eyes,  
and began to write.  
"Joe do you want come out here? We're about to start telling ghost  
stories!"  
"No thanks Izzy! I'm busy working on a paper for my history class!"  
"Ok!"  
Joe turned back to his paper, wondering of all people Izzy was ignoring the  
obvious storm that was approaching. He shook his head and began to write  
again, but he stopped to think. Perhaps he should go out there, throw  
caution to the wind like all the others, after all there were at the cabin  
to celebrate. They had just saved the digital world from the clutches of  
malomyotismon. Yet still he stayed indoors. He looked at the parchment and  
began to write again. This time his writing was interrupted by a bang of a  
trash can outside. He growled under his breath 'I'm never gonna get this  
done.' he thought to himself. He went back to writing.  
_**shink  
**_The sound of metal brushing against metal caught his ears. He grunted and  
ignored it.  
**_shink  
_**'There it went again.' He thought getting quite frustrated.  
_**shink**_  
He hissed a few good curse words, and slammed the pen down on the desk. He  
growled and snatched the flash light of the desk and stalked over the back  
door of the cabin. He kicked open the door not caring it had been latched.  
He walked (stomped) around the corner and shined the flash light around.  
The trash can was over turned with rancid fish spilling out.  
"Damn raccoons."  
He turned on his heel.  
shink  
He twisted around to see were it can from. Nothing was to be seen. He  
snorted and went to turn.  
**_SHINK  
_**Just as he moved the flash light a heavy blunt object smashed against his  
hand. The flash light rolled to the ground. Joe went to kick his assailant  
but they knocked his glasses off. He opened his mouth to yell but it was  
clamped by the person's cold and sweaty hand. A sinister voice cooed in his  
ear.  
"Now, now no need to make a ruckus."  
Joe struggled against there grip. He tried to see who it was but the  
flash light was obviously no help, and without his glasses all he  
could make out was a dim figure, that gave away no indication of who  
it was. Suddenly an almondy smell tickled his nose, he didn't have to  
see to tell he was being gagged by a cyanide coated rag. He clenched  
his mouth so as not to breathe the fumes. His attacker apparently  
expected this and punched Joe in the stomach causing him to exhale  
then inhale sharply. The last thing Joe felt was a sharp, hot pain in  
his abdomen, before he fell in to an endless black abyss.

Ok, what do ya'll think? Please review!!! I want to know if I should  
continue, if do it might be a bit before the next chapter is up. Oh  
and here's a summery for the next chapter...  
We intervene two years later (current time) and find the DD's on a  
rather long plane ride to a resort for two weeks stay courtesy of  
Kari. After they disembark the first in a series of soon to be  
strange events occurs. Of course it was an accident right?


	2. Morning Sunshine

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter**

**WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: I'm sorry I forgot to post these in the last chapter but there are some important things. First off this will contain MAJOR T.K., Mimi, and Takari bashing. I can tell you there will be Sorato, Michi, Kenlie, and hints towards Daikari, and Koukari (I'm not telling which it will turn out). There will be gore. Lots of it in the future. This will also deal with some dark material.**

**RATING: PG-13 for language, double meanings, crude (perverted) humor, future graphic violence, and gore. For the last two reasons this may be upgraded to R. **

**Now on with the story…**

A small glimmer of the rising sun flicked through a window previously covered in darkness. The small glimmer reflected onto a sleeping girl's face. The light shone into her now blinking eyes. She groaned and stretched. Her arm connected with the sleeping person seated next to her.

"Watch the noodles Kari…"

Kari rubbed her sleepy eyes, and looked at the boy seated next to her.

"Izzy, beware the spaghetti sauce…"

Kari giggled slightly and murmured

"Note to self tell Davis he talks in his sleep."

"And tell Kari she talks to herself."

"Ahh…"

Kari jumped at the other voice, but the persons hand clamped over her mouth.

"Now, now no need to make a ruckus."

She jerked around and slapped the grin off of Izzy's face. He rubbed the now red hand mark on his face, but he still smirked at her. She glared at him.

"How long have you been awake?"

She hissed glaring at him.

"Long enough…"

He said smugly, still smirking. She glared back at him and but didn't say anything.

"Thought so."

He winked to emphasize his hidden point in that. She rolled her eyes.

"It's too early for inside jokes Izzy."

"How do you know what time it is your laptop is in the luggage stuff, and you don't wear watches."

"Well it's still dark, but for the record what time is it?"

Izzy glanced down at his watch and clicked a button and the rude green light flashed on. In big blinking numbers the watch read 5:45 am. He moved his arm to show her the watch.

"Urgh…"

She leaned over to pick up her pillow which was on the floor.

"Ehh!"

She yelped as her back caught. She pulled back and winced.

"Knot?"

She glanced at him and nodded.

"Well if you adjusted your seat back more maybe you wouldn't."

"Well I don't want to bug T.K."

"Uhh I don't think he's gonna mind."

"Huh?"

Kari glanced back at the row behind them.

T.K., who was sitting directly behind Kari, had his head against the lump in the seat were the small of his back should have been, his shoulders were where his butt should been, his back was at an angle between the seat and the floor, his butt was were his feet should have been, and his legs were stuffed under Kari's seat. Kari laughed and wondered how he could sleep that close to Tai who was behind Izzy, and Matt's, who was behind Davis, feet. She adjusted the seat back a little but her back caught again.

"Turn around."

She turned and looked at him.

"The other way."

She blinked at him but did so.

She felt him tug at her jacket.

"Do you mind?"

"No……………."

He pulled her jacket down to reveal her shoulders. He carefully put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them.

"Hmmmm…."

She murmured appreciatively and moved to rest her back against his chest.

She giggled in her mind. Anyone who didn't know them probably would have assumed that they were going out but as all of there friends knew that wasn't the case. It actually had to do with shockingly enough the two had actually become very good friends. Not that they weren't in the first place but it was like T.K. and Izzy had switched places. Well Izzy had taken T.K.'s place. T.K. had opened up a new position n the group. Pampas jerk to be exact. Not a lot of people believed it but that was not the biggest change amongst the group. Believe it or not (and everyone but Kari, Izzy, and Davis didn't) Davis no longer liked Kari. At least like a girlfriend. He & Kari now had a very healthy brother/sister relationship. He and Izzy also were very close. Oddly enough it was all because of one event.

**_FLASH BACK _**

_It was about two weeks after Joe had disappeared. The other eleven were at the beach. But it was no glorious trip. It had been Joe's favorite place to be, and so the were there in his memory. They were all sitting on a bank that was about five or six feet above a line of rocks. All of them were trying to hold a decent conversation. _

"_Guys… I know this may be a shock to you guys but..."_

_Davis began his sentence sounding a little nervous._

"_I think I don't like Kari like THAT any more…"_

_It was silent for about a few seconds before everyone but Kari who could tell he was being truthful, and Izzy who was just out of it started to bust out laughing at Davis who just looked at the ground somewhat expectant of the response he got. T.K. however was the one to open his (big fat) mouth. _

"_Oh sure Davis you're just saying that so Kari will actually be able to stand in the same room with you, since you know she can't stand you!"_

_This was not the best thing to say. Davis proved this by promptly standing up walking (stalking) over to T.K. and punched him. T.K. swung back and kicked Davis in the gut. Davis bent over and waited until T.K. was right over him and tackled him. T.K. pushed him off and jumped up. Kari moved to step between them. T.K. turned and shoved her back before turning to hit Davis. Kari as it was, was standing close to the edge and fell back. She shrieked and expected a sharp and dull painas her head hit the rocks below, it never came. Only the sensation of someone's arms around her waist. She moved and looked up to see onyx eyes gazing back. Izzy pulled her up and sat her on her feet. She opened her mouth to thank him, but before she could he pushed her back into Sora. He turned on his heel, grabbed Davis and pulled/pushed him back. He fell into Matt who grabbed him before he could swing at Izzy to. Izzy on the other hand stalked over to T.K. and snatched him up by the collar. Now Izzy had been pissed before with his friends around, but none of them had seen him truly angry before. They learned it was a very scary thing. He yanked T.K. up and said directly to his face in a deadly scary calm voice and said_

"_If you ever hurt Kari or anyone of my friends again I will not hesitate to strangle you and hide your body in a manner where if anyone did find it they wouldn't know it was YOU."_

_With that he let go of T.K.'s collar turned again on his heel and walked over to Kari and Sora. He gently held Kari's arm as he pulled her towards him._

"_I'm sorry I pushed you."_

_He turned to Sora and apologized for pushing Kari into her. He turned back to Kari._

"_You should put some ice on those bruises so they don't get worse."_

_Kari looked at her shoulders and surly enough on her shoulders where T.K. had shoved her were bruises nasty black and blue ones. After that everyone went there ways andthe rest was history. _

_**End Flash Back**_

Let me know what you think please. Here's a summery for the next chapter (this one is longer than I expected).

_We learn what happed the morning after the last chapter, we meet some OCs, and someone has a near death experience. _


End file.
